


A Win for Winchester

by modestlyshan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Library AU, M/M, cas notices way more than dean thinks, castiel - Freeform, dean is a stalker, it's just a stupid little fluff thing, it's kinda cute, librarian!cas, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modestlyshan/pseuds/modestlyshan
Summary: Dean goes to the library to check out something other than a book.





	A Win for Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fic but it's been a long time since I've written Destiel so I figured, at midnight, I'd get back into it. So this might not be too good and I'm sorry for that but hey, can't blame a girl for trying.

Dean stared at the book on the table in front of him, knowing damn well he didn’t read Kafka and he definitely didn’t spend his free time in libraries. But there he was, his leather jacket slung over his chair while he suffocated in the mandatory silence. This wasn’t his scene. Diners, bars, football games- he belonged in places with alcohol and greasy food and loud people. He should have been spending his Saturday talking up cute girls and making plans for his shop.

Instead, Dean was not-so-subtly checking out the new librarian. He was straight, or so he thought, until this guy appeared out of nowhere and Dean caught a glimpse of him when dropping off Sam for yet another day of studying. So maybe after that, he started giving Sam rides more often. And maybe he started going in, with little things like ‘returning a book’ or ‘I took out this movie and loved it, you guys have more right?’ Now, he was at the point where he spent his free time here.

But could you blame him? The guy was about his height with black hair that had probably never seen a hairbrush- it gave the perfect levels of sex appeal. Dean briefly wondered what it would feel like to tug on. He had a lean body, that of a runner rather than a football player, and constantly wore button downs with ties that gave Dean one or two fantasies he’d never admit to anyone. But to top it all off was his eyes. They were blue but the most vibrant, vivid shade Dean had ever seen before. They were like oceans and he’d be completely fine with drowning in them.

It wasn’t until the week prior that he even learned his name; _Castiel_. It was weird and the first time Dean had ever heard it but he liked it. It sounded good rolling off of his tongue, when he mumbled it to himself. It sounded heavenly slipping past his lips on the nights where his fantasies got the best of him and blue eyes kept popping up (along with some other things). He looked the name up and the fact it was an angel’s name made him ten times hotter.

Dean hadn’t told anyone about his schoolgirl crush but he was sure that somebody was catching on. Probably Sam, the fucking moose. Lawyers tend to notice things and after two weeks, he stopped wondering why Dean was going to the library more often. But he didn’t bring it up and Dean sure as hell wouldn’t either.

That’s why Dean was now staring at the book, going on for the tenth minute, and wringing his hands underneath the table. He should _talk_ to him already. The Winchester charm never failed and if the dude wasn’t gay, fine! He didn’t have to come back. But this would also be the first real guy he was interested in (save for a few nights in college that he’d call experiments but were probably more than that). He didn’t want to treat it like nothing.

 _There he was._ Dean looked up when he heard the sound of the office door closing and Castiel had a stack of books in his hands, making a beeline for the return shelf. He subconsciously licked his lips and decided to try and get a better view, picking up the book and standing. The sci-fi shelf was directly across from the returns so he slowly shuffled over to it, pretending to read the titles. He had the perfect view of Castiel’s back and his eyes lingered, traveling down to his ass- _hot damn_ \- but his bad luck kicked in and he accidentally backed up into a cart filled with books, prompting it to creak very loudly.

If that wasn’t bad enough, it tipped over and the books ended up scattered all over the floor. _So much for being quiet in a library._ Dean couldn’t help but mutter a few special curse words under his breath while a blush started to dominate his features. He was already crouching down to pick the cart up when a deep, _sex filled_ voice interrupted his self-berating.

“Do you need some help with that?” It was filled with amusement but Dean was so much more focused on the fact that his obsession had a voice that could probably get him off in seconds. Looking up at Castiel, observing the slacks and the belt he would love to take out and the neat white button down, accompanied by a blue tie, he found he liked the way Cas’s lips upturned in a smirk, one that said you’re an idiot but in an endearing way. _Wait- Cas? I literally haven’t even talked to this guy and I’m giving him a nickname- He’s staring at me, why is he- oh I haven’t responded to him._

“Uh, yeah, sure- Sorry, I’m a klutz.” _No you’re not, Winchester, you work with tools all day and you’ve never made a mistake._ Castiel got down on one knee next to him and started gathering the books, grabbing three in each hand while Dean righted the cart and tried not to die of embarrassment then and there. He noticed the pen tucked behind Castiel’s ear, hidden in the locks of his hair, and looked down to hide a smile.

“Don’t apologize, it happens. Though not usually an accident… high school kids aren’t the kindest,” Castiel said with a hint of sadness behind his voice. Not as though there was some hidden meaning but like it actually made him upset, which it did. He hated when books were treated with disrespect and he frowned slightly, his eyes trained on his shoes. Dean’s eyes narrowed at the thought of Cas trying to get a group of stupid teenagers to stop destroying library property and his hands unconsciously clenched around the book in his hand.

“Isn’t there something you can do? Like ban them or some shit?”

“Probably but I would feel bad. The library _is_ for everybody.”

“Well, if they’re not going to respect it then they don’t deserve it. That’s my motto,” Dean lied. He had been walked on many times before in his life and he had to fight to get the respect he had now. It wasn’t a lot but, around the garage or in his neighborhood, people looked at him with the dirt on his hands and the disheveled appearance from working under cars every day and didn’t judge him. It was a small victory but he would take all he could get.

“You… you do have a point,” Castiel stated before placing the books on the top shelf of the cart, offering Dean his right hand, “Castiel Novak.” His tone was inviting, not formal and obligatory. Like he actually _wanted_ to know Dean.

Dean took it a bit too eagerly, shocked at how rough his hands were. But they felt warm and he couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear when their hands made contact. “Dean Winchester.”

“Of ‘Winchester Auto’?” Castiel asked, familiar with the shop. It was just down the street from his brother’s house. Gabriel had always made comments about how hot the owner was but he didn’t take it upon himself to investigate.

“That’s the one!” Dean stood straighter with pride, happy that Cas had heard of them. His crew was the best (in his eyes) and they always did their hardest, which proved to be a lot. So his business was pretty well known but he’d get the confused ‘uh who?’ look a lot.

“I think I know your brother Sam, he’s in here quite often. He’s mentioned you before.” Dean laughed at that, a fond smile replacing his grin.

“Yeah, he’s a mega nerd. But he’s going into law school and I swear to God, he’s gonna take this world by storm.”

Dean didn’t care who he was talking to he would always gush about his younger brother. He had practically raised him, their mom dying when Dean was four and their dad disappearing when Dean was sixteen. He had help from their Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen but he exhausted himself, working at garages and restaurants just to pay for Sam’s clothes or books. Dean knew he’d get a full ride but even started saving a small college fund in case they needed anything. He had basically thrown away his teenage years that were meant for partying or falling in love for Sam and he didn’t regret a single second of it. Sure, it got him down every now and then that his life wasn’t the best but he was happy. Kinda.

Castiel gave him a soft smile with a tilt of his head that Dean so didn’t find adorable. It also made him realize he had been zoning out for a good minute or two.

“I can see what you mean.”

They finished putting the books on the cart and it gave a loud squeak when Castiel started to push it, intending to bring it to the office. Dean became aware of the fact that he would have no reason to talk to Cas after this, unless he started knocking over bookshelves. That probably wouldn’t go over too well and would make his life harder. Without really thinking about his actions, Dean reached forward and lightly grabbed Castiel’s sleeve.

“Cas,” he started with a somewhat breathless yet confident tone, “do you wanna get some coffee sometime? Or something?” _Intelligent. Nice one, Winchester._ Castiel turned his head to look at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“‘Cas?’” He asked in his confused, rough tone. While his voice nearly made Dean shiver, he caught the squint of Castiel’s eyes.

“Uh- Yeah, sorry, it kinda slipped out.” Dean got way too nervous way too fast- did he hit a nerve? Was that why Cas- _Castiel’s_ \- facial expression was twisted. _Maybe he doesn’t like nicknames._ The nerves disappeared when he smiled warmly at Dean, pulling the pen from behind his ear. Castiel paused for a moment grab something from the computer desk.

“I like it. And yes. I would like to get coffee with you,” Cas smiled down at his shoes before speaking over his shoulder, “but a library is for checking out books. Not me, Dean.” He slipped a bookmark with his number hastily scribbled on the back onto the desk before disappearing into the office. Dean stared at the number in shock- _he knew_. He knew Dean had been acting like a goddamn stalker and still gave him his number.

Suddenly, Dean had the feeling he was very, very screwed.

_Well… not yet, at least._

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know, and I might add a second part for their date. Anyway, I hope you liked it and if you did, review! Have a good night, guys.


End file.
